


Debugging

by Anonymous



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Badend, M/M, Mind Control, Reprogramming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luther has still has some bugs to work out when it comes to his newest project. Luckily, the effort is rather enjoyable.





	Debugging

The beep of the intercom situated on his desk interrupted Luther's thoughts, a soft sight escaping his lips as he let the sheaf of paper in his hands fall to his desk. Reading through the security departmental review was dull, but if he kept getting interrupted, it would only drag on longer.

He reaches over to accept the call, letting his annoyance ring clear as he responds.

"I believe I made it clear that I didn't desire to be interrupted. What is it?"

"Uh... Sir, your..." There was a hint of discomfort in his secretary's voice, and his ire faded to curiosity. 

"Your enforcer has returned, Sir. Should I send them up?" It was easy to read between the lines of the woman's discomfort. 'Please, get them out of the office, they're making us uncomfortable'. Which was the point, in a way. Murmurs of dissent after the fiasco with the Eternal Sphere had been choked out quite nicely since he'd made the decision to show off his pet on occasion.

"Early, hm...? Send them up." It wasn't unlikely that they'd finished the errand he'd sent them on early, but _this_ early? That deserved an early break in his work schedule to investigate properly.

The secretary finished the call with a quite 'yes, sir', but Luther didn't pay her further mind, stepping out of his office back into his workspace. Screens flashed to life all around him as he made his way to his terminal, settling into his seat to examine the base results of the most recent errand until his enforcer arrived. The sector had been cleared, as necessity required, but something about this data....

His musings were interrupted by the click and whirr of the door behind him.

"I've returned, Master Luther."

He turned in his chair to face the door, resting his chin in the palm of one hand as he took in the state of his freshly returned enforcer-- his clothes were torn in places, his skin singed with ash, but overall in decent condition. Good. He'd carried out his duties more neatly this time, at least. The last time he'd been a mess of gore and char, though it had been a far more hands on mission then.

"Excellent. You surprised me, however. I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Give me your report."

Fayt comes forth, stepping close enough to his desk for Luther to examine him properly. No real damage seemed to have been taken, just some scrapes that would be easily dealt with at his leisure. However, that wasn't entirely satisfying given the data on his display screen.

"The Zeta sector has been cleansed and debugged, Master Luther. All abberent areas have been erased." The report is delivered in a low voice, no hint of inflection or emotional attachment in his words. No distress in his body language, either. And yet...

"I saw the data. The planets have been erased, as I requested. But something stood out to me when I looked it over, Fayt." He'd humored the AI slightly, allowing it to retain the designation it had been given in the Eternal Sphere. The meaning of the name amused him, in a way. The power of 'Fate', controlled by the creator. Fitting, in a way.

"The amount of data removed from the sector was far lower than what existed at the time I sent you on the mission. In fact, it seems some of the corrupted data has moved to surrounding sectors. Can you explain?"

His voice is deceptively calm, but there's a chilly note to his words. He had a good guess as to why, but he wanted to hear the program try to justify it's failure.

"....The population was prepared for the necessity of a quick evacuation. I failed to maintain pursuit of some of the ships." Again, soft, no hint of inflection as he voiced his failure. Because it was a failure-- the corrupted data that had escaped would spread it's influence elsewhere, making an even greater mess to clean up. He was starting to wonder if it was truly more cost effective to even try to maintain some sections of the Eternal Sphere rather than build a whole new one.

Luther sighed, keeping a tight reign on his annoyance. This should have been a simple erasure for a program like Fayt. Should have, being the key words. It might have been slightly understandable, if still unsatisfactory, if the program had taken greater damage, but--

"Come here, Fayt. Let me see you." He motions for Fayt to come over to the terminal, standing from his seat. His pet steps forward, standing within reach. He takes in the tatters of his clothes and the bruises with thinned lips.

"Did you take any damage beyond this? Show me your wings." A firm hand on Fayt's shoulder was all it took to turn him around so Luther could see properly. There was a split second flash of light, and pure white feathers unfurled from the young man's back-- made of symbological power or no, the form they took was quite real, and seemed to be indicative of the energy levels in the rest of the body. the feathers barely carried any of their usually unnatural glow, but the wings themselves were full. Minimally drained, then. Still functional.

So he had had plenty of ability to chase down any stragglers.

Credit to his work, his pet only made the slightest of grunts when he was shoved down face first into the surface of the terminal, and completely silent even when Luther dug his fingers roughly into the delicate span of feathers at the base of his wings aside from a a beautifully arched back. 

He reached up with his other hand, tilting Fayt's face so he could look into emerald eyes as he spoke. "I think a lesson is in order, don't you? To remind you who's in charge." There was still some fight in his pet, deeply buried or not. If there wasn't, he wouldn't have made such a 'mistake'. He knew exactly what kind of power resided in the body beneath him, and how easily such an error could have been avoided. 

No, it had been deliberate, he was sure. Just toeing the line of his orders, taking advantage of protocols undefined. A mistake on his part, but one he'd remedy now.

"You are a difficult one, but that's what makes you so interesting, I suppose. You will hold still." His voice is firm, a direct order as clear as any line of code. And so it was-- As long as he defined the parameters, he could do _anything_ with one of his programs. Perhaps there were still some bugs to be squashed in this one, but that at least was a concrete fact.

He fisted his fingers in blue hair, yanking the man upward to breath his next words against his lips, uncaring when his teeth catch against tender flesh.

"You know, you could have some freedom to enjoy yourself with if you didn't act this way. I _can_ be lenient if given reason to be. Unfortunately, you've taken advantage of my generosity at every turn." He punctuates those last words with a harsh bite, pressing a demanding kiss against still lips as his hands slide low along Fayt's back, sinking beneath the waistband of pants that had seen better days. He'd need to acquire more outfits for him soon, most likely. For now, he pushes that thought to the back of his mind, focusing on the firm flesh beneath his hands as he squeezes roughly, fingers seeking out entrance into the prone body below. A harsh intake of breath follows, taunt muscles straining against the order holding him in place for the rough treatment. Something mimicking discomfort swam in green eyes, pupils dilating and growing wide.

It was a fascinating thing really, seeing his programming at work like this. The flawed base code of the A.I. warring with the commands he'd placed so carefully. Still so much work to be done, but he was slowly crafting a masterpiece out of this mess of code that had gained flesh.

Still, he wasn't interested in blood, so after a moment he pulls his fingers out, smirking as the body beneath loses it's tension but moves no more than that. He reaches into a side drawer, pulling out a slim tube of hand lotion he uses on occasion before tugging the pants still clinging to his pet's hips down, baring pale flesh to the chilly, temperature controlled air of the workroom. 

"Spread your legs. If you follow orders properly, this can be good for you." He wasn't _cruel_ , after all. He only expected the obedience he was due from his creations.

Slowly, lean thighs parted, hands bracing themselves against the desk so as not to fall. A slight deviation, but an acceptable one. Not one to be encouraged, however, and he doesn't bother warming the lotion before squeezing out a small amount and letting it drip along the crease of Fayt's ass. Another sharp intake of breath follows, but his pet continues holding position. Good.

He runs his fingers through the lotion, slicking them up just enough to slide two inside of Fayt once again, the motion smoother this time but the spine beneath him arching just the same. He's continually fascinated by the response to stimuli displayed. It was involuntary, perhaps, but his commands should be absolute. He shouldn't encourage such a thing, but there was something satisfying about seeing this struggle to contain such reactions. Perhaps he could write an algorithm to filter--

Later. For now, he enjoys the way Fayt's back arches just slightly, thighs trembling as he scissors his fingers inside him, sliding them out for just a moment before pressing them back in, repeating the motions at a steady pace. He crooks his fingers deeper, harder, his motions relentless until he feels the body beneath him spasm, a soft 'haaaaa' of breath escaping in a long, low gasp, hips canting into the motion as if seeking out further stimulation.

....Ah. There we are.

At some point during his ministrations, Fayt had shifted slightly, burying his face into the desk to hide his eyes. Another aberration, and this one less acceptable. He frowns, digging his fingers in harshly and dragging his nails along the spot he had just found, his actions rewarded with a muffled but high pitched cry toeing the line between pain and pleasure.

"The more you try to disobey, the more I'll simply have to bend you to my will. If not by command, then by action." He yanks his fingers out with little gentleness, watching as Fayt's body slumps against his desk, breath harsh. No reaction beyond that, so his commands still held. Involuntary reactions again, hm....?

Well then, he would have to see exactly to what extent those ran. Grabbing the lotion again, he unbuttons his pants, slipping his erection out to stroke it lightly as he took in the view splayed across his desk. He could make this unpleasant, but where would the enjoyment be in that?

No, it would be far more interesting and _insightful_ to see the reactions to a new method of handling. He trails one hand up Fayt's spine, letting his fingers play along the lines of bone and muscle lightly, teasingly, before sliding into the mass of feathers at the base of his wings once more. Fascinatingly, the wings tremble lightly at the touch as if they were actual limbs. They reacted to stimuli, in spite of being a manifestation of the power of destruction....?

"My next command: Do not hide your face. Do not hide your voice. Let me see your _every_ reaction to what I am about to do to you." His voice was low and smooth, smug even, but before Fayt could take advantage of the freedom of the command, Luther dug his fingers into the feathers at the base of his wings harshly, drawing a harsh cry as he dragged him back onto his cock without warning.

Fayt was left gasping for a moment at the sudden intrusion, but that moment was all Luther needed to begin moving. He kept a steady but unpredictable pace, thrusting into the pliant body beneath his with hard, rapid stroke that turned almost gentle at times to keep his pet reeling. One hand grasping one of Fayt's wings for leverage, he allowed the other to wander freely now, sliding up under the ruined shirt his pet still wore to stroke pert nipples, punctuating the occasional harsh thrust with a pinch that drew sharp breathes before moving on to run his hands down a strong abdomen. Fayt's body was lean but fit nonetheless, and Luther splayed his palm over the expanse of skin, feeling faint scars and lines of muscle both beneath his fingers, the combination of both unusual in reality, but perfectly normal in the eternal sphere, full of conflict and struggle.

Finally, his hand trailed down to reach the growing arousal at the apex of Fayt's thighs. Luther grasped him firmly, thumbing the head before settling in with long, slow strokes that finally drew real gasps and moans from Fayt's trembling form. Incoherent, wordless pleas escaped an arched throat, and Luther dared to lean forward in between thrusts to bite at the pale neck offered to him with a smirk.

"That's it.... obey as you should, and everything becomes easier for you. So much easier...." He squeezed Fayt's member harshly, admiring the way his features tensed and teeth gritted against the treatment, before allowing his fingers to gentle and stroke along the underside of his cock. A choked gasp escaped pale lips once more, and he sucked a dark bruise against the skin of Fayt's neck while he continued to drive relentlessly into him, picking up the pace of his strokes slowly but surely as he felt his own climax coming.

"I am your god, Fayt. Your creator. All that you are exists because of me, and so you shall obey me." He jerks the cock in his hands in time with his thrusts, pace growing rougher and less organized as he chases his own pleasure, but he's not about to let this lesson go incomplete.

"You are mine to control, mine to use, and my orders are absolute. There is no room for resistance, and it's foolish to try. I will not leave you any loopholes." He snaps his hips roughly upwards, aiming for that spot he knows will send Fayt screaming. And scream he does, body going taunt as pleasure overtakes him, and Luther spills his own triumphant climax inside of his tightening body as he does, riding out his pleasure as he continues to thrust into the panting body beneath him. When he finally pulls out, he wipes his cock off on Fayt's back before tucking himself away again, allowing Fayt's come to drip on the floor, on the edge of the terminal-- it matters not. 

"Remember that I control every aspect of your existence, Fayt. And do not fail me again. Clean this up and return to your post to await your next assignment." Luther turns, walking back to his office. The terminal shuts off, as do the rest of the screens in the room in response to the absence of his biorhythms, shutting Fayt away in the dark. Enjoyable distractions aside, he still had work to do; his pet could take care of the mess.

Unseen by other's eyes in the safety of the darkness, a pale fist clenches against the edge of the terminal, trembling with shame and rage.


End file.
